When It's All Over
by Small Town Girl 2014
Summary: A wish, A return, A cave, A wolf, A wedding, A messenger, A talk, A father, A kiss... and much more as a miko and certain wolf prince take on an adventure of a life time. Will he be able to prove his love? Will Shippo have the father he wants? Or will lillies, and barriers tear them apart? Read and find out if Kouga will get the love he longs for...
1. The Wish

**Well I decided to write by reading some old stories on here. If you think I'm an awful writer just don't read this, if you actually like this please tell me so I continue. I'm trying to stick to characters, but I know it'll be a little weird. ALSO I DON'T own InuYasha**

…**...**

Chapter 1: The Wish

Everything was peaceful, a word you never used to often around that time. It seemed as though things could settle, and that the world wasn't causing chaos. This only ever happened after a big war, but could it be... Naraku was finished.

Kagome looked up from her spot at the Sacred Tree. Even now with the complete jewel in hand she couldn't believe they had done it, there was this long lingering feeling that something just wasn't right. She could since a demonic presence to her right, but it wasn't InuYasha, but it also didn't seem to have an ounce of evil around it.

"Kagome." The low voice whispered out making Kagome look over to see the handsome wolf demon: Kouga. **(AN: I understand you spell it Koga, I just prefer it this way.) **

"Kouga, why are you here?" Kagome questioned as the wolf prince neared her. '_What does he want? I thought the reason he wanted to be around was to complete the jewel?'_

"Kagome, love, I was checking on you, I could sense a sorrow in you even though Naraku is gone," Kouga answered. He always wanted to take care of Kagome, he was truly in love with her, even if she didn't want to love him.

"Kouga, you don't need to worry about me," she sighed looking off in the other direction thinking Kouga would leave, but instead he took a seat next to her.

"I do need to worry about you. You are my future mate." Kagome couldn't tell if he was joking or serious, but it made her blush. Kouga was constantly fighting with InuYasha over her, even though InuYasha only ever said she was a jewel finder.

"You understand we'll never be together?" Kagome asked looking him straight in the eye. Sadness over poured the wolf's icy blue eyes. He had heard this many times, but he never would give up, she'd come around eventually.

"I will never stop loving you."

"Why don't you just marry Ayame?"

"She's not my true love you see-" Kouga wanted to explain more, but picked up InuYasha's scent. "Just I won't give up not until you're mine!" With that Kouga was gone, and InuYasha appeared.

"Did I smell a mangy wolf?" Kagome rolled her eyes, she didn't want to be interrupted, she was trying to come up with a wish to make. "Kagome, are you still thinking about that wish?"

"Yes, I want this jewel gone! It has destroyed so many innocent lives. I wish that those innocent lives taken by Naraku and his deceptions be given back." Kagome began crying, and didn't notice that she was turning purple and beginning to float.

"Kagome..." InuYasha watched in amazement as the young miko floated in the air oblivious to what was truly happening.

"Kagome is that truly your wish?" asked Midoriko. She was a ghostly figure with a tint of pink to her as floated in front of Kagome's purple lit body.

"I think so." Kagome swallowed hard not knowing what this would bring upon them.

"As you wish, but this won't truly destroy the Shikon no Tama as everyone believes. The jewel will actually become a part of your heart, no one will since it around, because you will be the undetected jewel. You will still have the power." Kagome looked in bewilderment. She had always been told with the wish the jewel would be destroyed. "Also Kagome if you remember it's the jewel that ties your worlds, with out it embedded in you, you'd have to choose a world." With that she was gone and Kagome was unconscious on the forest ground. InuYasha quickly helped back to the village needing to know what was happening.

"Kaede! Help!" he busted into the small hut and the older woman was quite frightened, but then she saw the limp miko in his arms.

"Ye made the wish?" The old priestess had sensed the wave of life.

"Um well she was crying and..." He explained the forest scene, and Kaede took to caring for Kagome.

"It seems as though that was the new wave of life then not a child." Kaede whispered laying a warm rag on the miko's forehead.

"What..." InuYasha looked to the now opened door to see... "Kikyo?"

"InuYasha!" she cried hugging the half- demon. Kaede watched the scene before her, thinking of the heart break it would send the powerful girl that she was tending to. She knew it could possibly send Kagome home for good.

…...

"Sango did you feel that?" Miroku asked. They were in Sango's village with Kohaku wondering if the village could ever be restored.

"You didn't touch-"

"No Sango it was a feeling of new life..."

"Monk what are you talking about?" Kohaku hated eating lunch with the two of them. Either they were on decent terms and having somewhat decent conversations, or Sango was ready to kill the monk for a simple touch to her bottom.

"It's just something weird is up." Miroku shook the thought away '_Could Kagome of used the wish? But she said she'd talk to them first...'_

…...

"Kouga you're back!"Hakkaku cried out as he a Ginta sprinted to their leader.

"I told you I'd be back soon I was going to see my love!" Kouga growled at the idiots before him.

"But when you see Lady Kagome it takes forever usually-"That earned Ginta a knock to the head.

"Wolves?" Kouga muttered smelling an overcoming sent of his pack to the west. "Did men leave out with out me knowing?!" Kouga demanded to know.

"No!" Hakkaku answered. Kouga left immediately to find 50 or so of his men running in from the west, and then he noticed these weren't any wolves these were ones killed by Kagura.

"How?" Kouga asked himself. _'Did Kagome use the wish?'_

…...

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Kaede fussing over a stew.

"Kaede how long have I been out?" Kaede was shocked by the voice and was immediately at the young miko's side.

"Around five days, young one, you used a lot of power in that wish."

"So it worked?" Kagome muttered sitting up slowly. "Where's InuYasha?"

"Well- he's- umm," Kaede didn't want to be the one to break her heart. For the past few days InuYasha and Kikyo had completely forgotten about the girl who brought them to each other. She really had thought after these three years that InuYasha would've pick Kagome over her sister, but alas he never had truly loved Kagome after all.

"I understand, but Kaede can you please let-"

"KAGOME!" Into Kagome's lap was a little fox kitsune.

"Shippo!" Kagome smiled at the little fox holding him close to her.

"I stayed by your side the whole time, I want to stay with you even if my real parents are alive." Shippo had always looked at Kagome as his mom and never wanted to give that up.

"Well Shippo I need to go home for a little while." It broke her heart to tell him that, but she needed to see her family and get away from the feeling of heart break herself. She realized during her days of dreams that Kikyo was back, and that InuYasha could never be hers.

"That's okay I'll just stay with Kaede while you go." Shippo smiled. He wanted Kagome to be happy and knew she wouldn't be watching the half demon and revived priestess.

"I love you guys but I'm going to head out." Kagome gathered her things and ran to the well with tears filling her dark brown eyes. She didn't look back and hopped in the well.

…...

Shortly after Kagome left Shippo saw a mini tornado headed his way and he knew it could only be one person or well demon.

"Kouga?" The fox demon asked when the wolf got to him.

"Hey little guy where's Kagome?" Kouga knew Kagome had a connection to the fox and made sure to treat the kid well.

"You just missed her," Shippo sighed.

"Wait she left with mutt face didn't she, my love is gone forever!" Kouga growled over thinking the situation.

"Stupid wolf Kagome just went home for a bit."

"Home?" Kouga always assumed her home was in that village.

"Uh I'll let Kagome explain it one day." Shippo didn't want to give away Kagome's home if she didn't want him to. Even if he knew Kouga loved Kagome with all his heart he knew Kagome didn't know her feelings.

"How long will she be?"

"She didn't really say, she just needed to escape for a bit and feel normal again." Night was beginning to fall and Shippo had started a fire which he was sitting close to as the wolf demon stood over him.

"Thanks kid you know always protect her, she may not accept my love, but I care about her with all my heart, and I know you feel the same, so keep you're mom safe." With that Kouga was gone and Shippo thought about the idea of Kagome falling for Kouga, _'would Kouga think of me as a son?'_

"Kagome open your eyes and let him in," Shippo sighed a loud.

…...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Return

****Well I decided to write by reading some old stories on here. If you think I'm an awful writer just don't read this, if you actually like this please tell me so I continue. I'm trying to stick to characters, but I know it'll be a little weird. ALSO I DON'T own InuYasha ****

**…**...****

****Chapter 2: The Return****

Kagome sighed as she dipped into the hot bath. She finally felt relaxation take over her body. She knew she could stay in her time and seal the well, but there was something pulling her to feudal era. _'What is it Kagome? What's pulling you there?' _she sighed at her thoughts _'Shippo. He doesn't need me anymore, but WANTS me there. He's like my son.'_ She shook her head of the thought. She closed her eyes for a bit and thought about how at one time she imagined herself having a family with a certain half demon. _'That's never going to happen. He has Kikyo now.' _Kagome finished bathing and got dressed headed downstairs for dinner.

"So since you guys won will you be staying home?" Her mom brought up the question that was hovering in her own mind.

"I still have duties there, I am the jewel now." Kagome spoke the truth, and didn't mention anything other than straight fact.

"So you and InuYasha... will you guys start to-"

"Grandpa, when I made the wish, his first love came back," Kagome sighed looking at the chicken on her plate daring herself not to cry.

"Kagome a wise woman once told me, if you fall in love with one person and then a second then you never really fell in love with the first, if you still think you're in love with the first, then you never truly loved the second." Kagome heard those words spoken by her grandpa before when she was a kid. He had told her then they were her grandma's words. _'But InuYasha did love me. Right?' _ as if reading her thought he continued, "by truly loved it means in love, you can love like family and then you can love like a lover."

"How do you know the difference?" It wasn't Kagome to raise the question, but her little brother Sota.

"Well in sight of family love you automatically feel comfortable, for a lover you feel protective like they could hurt you in any moment, and yet you feel as though you should trust them for a lover you have many conflicting emotion for family you just feel love. Although a family love can turn into more it's hard to explain, but it happens." Kagome had never seen her grandpa so wise.

After dinner she helped her mom clean up. She decided in this moment she had never truly sensed the lover emotion no matter how much she had thought of InuYasha as a possible lover. She thought she'd stay home for just a few days, but she was really enjoying the wise words of her grandpa...

…...

Shippo sat with worry in his eyes as he watched Kaede make healing potions. It was exactly two weeks since Kagome had left.

"Little fox why don't you go visit your ma and pa?" The wise woman asked seeing the troubled look in his blue eyes.

"I just want my ma back," he muttered talking about Kagome.

"I'm sorry young one, but I'll be leaving for a few days, so unless you want to stay around Kikyo and InuYasha the next few days I suggest you scamper off to Sango and Miroku, or the foxes." Kaede knew it hurt Shippo to see the love fest of her younger sister and the half demon.

"I guess so," Shippo sighed slipping out the door. He began the venture over to Sango's village when a whirl wind slid in front of him. "Kouga?"

"Yes I was just coming to check to see if Kagome came back?" The little fox laughed at the wolf prince, he had came to check on the missing girl everyday.

"No and I won't know because Kaede's leaving to another village for a few days, and I'm not staying with-"

"With them two I got it kid, I wouldn't either. May I ask where you're headed?" Kouga wanted to charm Shippo. He would always treat him with respect '_I will treat him as my own as long as Kagome does. If I get her kid to like me, then I'm one step closer to getting the girl I love.'_

"Sango and Miroku, I guess, I don't want to go to the foxes I never really fitted in there." Shippo sighed.

"You wouldn't want to come back with me, would you?" Shippo thought it was odd of Kouga, but then he remembered. _'Kouga wants Kagome, so charming me will help. Well he might just be doing a good job.'_

"Will they try to-"

"They will never eat the adopted son of their Lady."

"Their Lady?" Shippo didn't know what Kouga was talking about.

"Even if Kagome has never mated me, she is their Lady." Shippo still looked confused, so as they walked Kouga explained. "You'll learn that Wolves only ever truly fall in love ONCE, and when they see that person they know it immediately. That is why I claimed Kagome as mine the first time I kidnapped you guys. It wasn't her power, but her soul that captivated me. Wolves can feel a soul when they merely touch someone, when you find your one TRUE love or soul mate your souls lock, and from then on you can feel everything they do. Since Kagome is no wolf then she has to choose the human way, and doesn't feel my emotions, but I feel hers."

Shippo tried to wrap his head around it all, but it seemed so weird to just know when you touch someone they're it. "So why does Ayame think you two are meant to be?"

"She hasn't found her true soul mate, young wolves like your age have mixed emotions, so when I saved her years ago she thought our souls connected, but they didn't or else I would of knew then. You know foxes are actually very similar in the way they mate, and read souls, that's why you feel as if Kagome is your mom, because you feel connected." Shippo had never heard the wolf prince be so intelligent.

"You're so smart," Shippo acknowledged and Kouga just shook his head and laughed. '_Maybe this kid wasn't so bad.'_

…...

Kagome realized a month had passed, and panicked over Shippo.

"Oh mom I must go, I forgot about Shippo."

"Shippo?" her mom asked.

"Oh he's like my adopted son, you'd love him!" with that she was gone, she felt as if she could out run Kouga. '_I wonder how he is?'_

"Shippo!" She yelled hopping in the well.

She got up from the well and immediately went into the village, but when she got to Kaede's hut it was only her there.

"Kaede, where's shippo?" Kagome asked in a high panic.

"You just missed him and Kouga," she laughed a bit answering. '_Kouga? With Shippo?'_

"He's been keeping good care of the little fox, as if it was his own." She answered Kagome seeing right through her eyes of confusion.

"How am I-"

"I'm sure Kouga is already running back."

"KAGOME!" Shippo and Kouga yelled in unison busting in the hut. Kouga admired her beauty as Shippo jumped straight into her arms.

"Shippo are you okay? Why'd you go? Did Kouga treat you okay? Shippo?" Kagome's questions flew right out of her mouth making the little fox laugh. '_I got you Kouga' _Shippo thought to himself smiling at Kagome.

"Kouga was great! He treated me like his own and the wolves call me brother! BROTHER!" Shippo bounced as he talked. It was actually all true, those two weeks with the wolves were just great. He played with kids his age and was getting trained, Kouga even told him he'd be a great solider one day.

"Thank you Kouga for taking care of him." Kagome finally acknowledged the wolf prince who had been smiling at her this whole time.

"It was no problem the kid sure is strong, and the pups love him." he gave a wolfish grin. '_I gotten attached to the little kit. ' _

"Can we go back with Kouga?" Shippo asked. '_Okay Kouga we've just got a bit more to do.' _

"I-I-"

"It's alright if you don't want-"

"If Shippo is happy then yes," Kagome wanted the little kit in her arm to be happy and he seemed it when talking about the wolf tribe.

"Let's head that way then," Kouga swept her off her feet, but before he could leave she stopped him.

"I need to take care of something quickly," she got out of his arms and handed him Shippo leaving quickly before she lost the aura she'd sensed.

…...

She followed out into the woods until she saw the silver haired half demon she'd been needing to talk to. She slowly walked to him as he had his eyes shut and head against the tree.

"Kagome?" he asked his eyes snapping open to see her standing right in front of him.

"Hey." she sat down in front of him.

"I missed you." He engulfed her in a hug and it made her smile.

"I missed you too." IF this was just a couple of months ago her heart would be pounding, but it just seemed so familiar, like a family member.

"I love you even if I'm with Kikyo," he thought he might see sadness but she seemed happy for him.

"I love you too InuYasha, you're a part of my family." They smiled and stood up together. "You better tell me when you and Kikyo get married!"

"Married? You-"

"It's the human mating I thought you would know seeing as you're both, but yes married!" They laughed and walked back to the village. They both said I love yous and split.

"I'm ready." Kagome told the fox and wolf who seemed frozen in place. Then both snapped out of it when she talked... '_boys...well demons...'_

…_..._

**I NEED feedback PLEASE! **


	3. The Cave

****Well I decided to write by reading some old stories on here. If you think I'm an awful writer just don't read this, if you actually like this please tell me so I continue. I'm trying to stick to characters, but I know it'll be a little weird. ALSO I DON'T own InuYasha****

…****...****

_Chapter 3: The Cave_

_'She's in MY arms, coming to MY cave, to be with...Shippo. I'm glad the little Kit has my back. I think he's more into the idea of Kagome and I than Kagome herself.' _Kouga smiled as he ran forward, his thoughts were all over the place as he thought of the miko and kit he carried. It didn't take long before they were in the main cave of the Eastern wolves.

"Kouga can I got to the pups?" Shippo asked as soon as we reached the cave.

"Go," I told him and he ran off.

"Sister! Lady Kagome!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled out running to the prince and miko.

"Hey guys! IT's great to see you!" She said as they hugged her tight until Kouga began to growl. They immediately let go of her knowing they weren't supposed to touch "Kouga's woman".

"Lady Kagome are you going to stay for a while?" Kagome didn't really know, but then she looked just outside the cave watching as Shippo ran with the pups he seemed happier than she'd ever seen him before.

"As long as Kouga will have me." Kagome smiled over at the wolf prince and he showed a wolfish grin. '_So she wants to be here. Here in MY cave. With Shippo, not because of me, because of the little fox, but I guess it's better than nothing. I might as well soak it up.'_

"Well if you're going to stay as LONG as I want let me show you around." Kouga smirked putting an arm around her shoulder and moving her into his side. He could feel that she was nervous.

"Well of course I'll have to travel home once in awhile," she whispered, but his sensitive ears picked it up. He stopped and grabed her hands.

"Where is your home?" Kagome sighed telling him of her home and the travels 500 years in the future and then to the past. She explain her family and everyone.

"So, would I never be able to meet your mother?" Kouga's voice was laced in disappointment. A wolf HAD to meet his mate's family before mating.

"No one has ever tried to go through the well other than InuYasha and I, do you really want to meet my family?" Kagome giggled a bit _'Why does he want to meet MY family?'_

"Of course I have to ask your mother before I mate you." Kouga scratched his neck with a bit of nerves expecting a slap to the face that never came.

"You're funny wolf, but maybe I'll take you and Shippo there soon." Kagome gave a little laugh as they went on a tour. He showed her all different caves, bachelor, the single woman, pups, family rooms, and then his.

"And this is mine." He growled a bit, but that went unnoticed by Kagome.

"Where will I stay?" It was an innocent question, but kind of took Kouga by surprise. _'Here!'_ his mind shouted.

"Um I um- I- I-"

"Where has Shippo stayed?"

"With the pups, he loves those guys." He had offered Shippo to stay with him, but a young pup Hiroko begged for Shippo to stay with them.

"Oh." Kagome really didn't know what to say.

"Stay here with me?" Kouga asked holding her hands to his chest making Kagome blush a bit.

"K- K- Kouga, I-I shouldn't." Kagome shook her head thinking '_why not?'_

"Why not?"

"Umm in the wolves aren't you only supposed ti sleep in the same room when you're mates." Kagome smiled. _'We could change that'_ Kouga growled at the thought.

"You speak the truth let me introduce you to someone." Kouga walked hand in hand to the caves he pronounced at the single women cave before. "Yuri!" Kouga called out and out came a woman in a pink kimono with auburn hair falling in waves down her back she bowed her head a bit.

"Prince Kouga, what may I do for you?"

"Get Kagome a kimono and find her a bed, please." Kouga left the two gilrs to themselves.

"Hello m' lady." Yuri bowed and Kagome gave her a confused look. "Oh sorry it's just you're going to be Kouga's-"

"I am tied to no one yet," Kagome interrupted her as she handed Kagome a blue kimono.

"And yet you're here, and connected to his soul." Yuri gave a wolfish smirk.

"I-I- Souls?" Kagome had no idea what she was talking about.

"Kouga hasn't explained it has he?" Yuri asked and saw confusion in the brown eyes across from her. "Okay this is going to be quite the explanation..." She told her what Kouga had told Shippo, but then also went on, "you see wolves don't choose who they want it's written in the stars from the day we're born. You were meant to meet Kouga, so he could find his other half." Kagome was amazed by the way wolves mated.

"So you haven't found your other half?" Kagome asked.

"Actually," Yuri blushed a bright red.

"Who?"

"Hakkaku. We started courting pretty heavy, but he just hasn't asked to mate yet and I'm getting impatient!" Yuri seemed a bit on the tough side, but Kagome could also see that there was a side many didn't see.

"Thank you so much Yuri, for everything." With that their worlds went black.

…...

Sango set on the porch of her family's hut. It was nice to have her family back, but she felt like something was missing, then she saw a dark figure walking her way, but felt a familiarity in the shadow's shape. "Miroku?" she whispered to herself. She hadn't seen the monk in two weeks since he had a town to go help.

"Sango why are you out so late?" Miroku asked when he could finally see her face, the face that he had missed so much.

"I couldn't sleep." Sango sighed.

"Come lay with me I'm exhausted," the monk said. It wasn't weird for them before he had left they got close, really close. They'd lay together every night, and even shared a few heated kisses. They had finally opened up to each other, so that night Sango got the best sleep she'd had in two weeks, as she was wrapped in the arms of a monk... her monk.

…...

**Review?**


	4. The Wolf

****Well I decided to write by reading some old stories on here. If you think I'm an awful writer just don't read this, if you actually like this please tell me so I continue. I'm trying to stick to characters, but I know it'll be a little weird. ALSO I DON'T own InuYasha** **

…**...**

**Chapter 4: The Wolf**

It had been a week at the caves, and Kagome had enjoyed herself. She had got to know Yuri really well. She found out that Yuri was an only child, and was happy to finally meet someone who wasn't just a house wife. They woke up and Yuri hand Kagome pelts and armor that had became Kagome's. They were exactly like Kouga's but instead of the silver like on his it was all black.

"Not today Yuri, I'm going to head home for a bit, so I'll just wear the uniform I came here in." Yuri nodded in understanding watching her leave. '_Please fall for Kouga soon...' _

"Kouga!" Kagome called out as she stood in the opening of his personal cave, "It's time you meet my mother."

"Kagome!" Kouga shot up to reveal his toned, tanned upper body.

"Hey I was thinking we could go to my time and un-" Kagome got really red and embarrassed.

"Let me just get ready and go get Shippo." Kouga said laughing at the little incident. Kagome hurried to find Shippo '_Kouga was really...stop stop thinking of him!' _Kagome mentally slapped herself. She got Shippo and he went with her happily meeting Kouga in the main den. They had no idea if they'd make it through the well they could only hope.

"Hey Kouga can we stop in the village?" Kagome asked from his arms.

"Anything for you my love," Kouga flashed a quick smile as they made it to the village. Kagome found exactly who she was looking for quickly. InuYasha.

"Kagome," he smiled embracing her in a quick hug.

"Hey I was wondering if the wedding would be soon?" Kagome asked.

"Actually on the full moon, I promised myself to wait and give myself to Kikyo as a human." InuYasha truly cared for Kikyo it was his true love. '_I wish I could find that.'_

"You should go you have a mangy wolf waiting," Kagome's brows scrunched together, "I could smell him miles away, I hope he's been treating you right."

"He's been doing pretty well," Kagome giggled a little.

"You better get going." With that Kagome was on her way to Kouga and he swooped her up easily and went to the well. She held onto Shippo and Kouga tight hoping this would work. Kouga jumped down not expecting the purple light to engulf them.

"We made it," Kouga muttered hopping out and into a mysterious shrine... well mysterious to him. Kagome leaped from his arms and lead him to her house.

"Wow this is huge." Kouga looked in amazement and Kagome laughed a bit as she dragged him inside.

She dreaded it as soon as her grandpa appeared.

"Be gone demon!" he shouted throwing sutras at Kouga, who in turn raised a brow '_Was this weird guy the grandfather she spoke of?'_

"Grandfather this is Kouga he is the wolf prince and leader of the eastern lands of wolves in the Feudal era, Kouga my grandfather." Kouga bowed before him wanting to make a good impression.

"Son you are a prince not me," her grandfather now bowed.

"Kagom- Oh who is this?" Kagome's mom immediately went to circling Kouga. '_I think this woman brings more fear to me then anyone before.' Kouga gulped._

"I'm Kouga mam, you may ask me whatever you need." Kouga wanted the woman to be comfortable around him.

"Kouga you're a handsome man, now Ka- Who's this?" Kagome's mom turned to see the little Fox in her hands.

"I'm Shippo, I'm guessing you're my grandma," the kit said shyly.

"You're so adorable!" She immediately took Shippo into a tight hug.

"Kags!" Sota called out hearing the commotion and then was confused. "Did InuYasha change forms-"

"Sota this is Kouga-"

"Did you just ask if I was mutt face?" Kouga growled a bit but then remembered not to scare the kid and smiled at him.

"Oh Kagome I'm so glad you're home now I'm going to start dinner, show them around and don't let them out," Kagome's mom told Kagome leaving the living room. Kagome began to explain everything to them, and they did pretty good, and then Sota interrupted.

"Can I show Shippo video games!" Kagome smiled and looked to Shippo who was excited to have a friend. That left Kouga and Kagome in her room. Kouga loved it, because it smelt just like her sweet and pure.

"Kagome! Someone is at the door!" Kagome's grandfather yelled.

"Kouga here these are clothes to put on in case someone comes in." With that Kagome left Kouga with jeans and a t-shirt. He looked at the clothes and cocked his head slowly he tried putting on the pants and felt really uncomfortable with his tail constricted, but Kagome did tell him before that demons didn't openly exist in her time. He pulled on the shirt and walked down the stairs slowly not wanting to fall. He did not like what he saw, some guy standing in the door way holding Kagome's hands. '_Only I'm aloud to do that...' _

"Hojo thanks so much, but I rea-"

"Really want me to stay I'd love to!" Hojo walked in leaving Kagome with a wide open mouth it was time for Kouga to come to the rescue.

"Kagome!" Kouga called coming in and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Oh hello I'm Kouga." He offered a hand to Hojo who smiled and shook it.

"I'm Hojo, I've never scene you around, what are you to Kagome, cousin, uncle-"

"Fiance," Kouga smirked and Kagome was in utter shock not able to object.

"Oh Kagome never told me she was engaged, and I don't see a ring, so is it not official yet?" This guy was starting to piss Kouga off and his tail was going crazy in the pants that restricted it.

"Ma Sota's being mean!" Shippo yelled running down the steps in the clothes he was given and hopping right into Kagome's arms.

"Shippo, what did he do, tell your dad what's wrong." Kouga winked a bit at Shippo to follow his lead, and Kagome couldn't snap out of her shock.

"Oh it's just he keeps beating me." The little kit whined.

"Oh I didn't realize-"

"I-I Shippo is Kouga's son and I just act as a mother to him." Kagome rushed out trying to figure an explanation.

"Well I should go, don't want to intrude." Hojo left quickly and Kagome sighed.

"You two should be punished! Kouga for acting as if I'm your fiance and acting as Shippo's dad and Shippo for following him!" Kagome glared at the two of them as they both looked at the ground.

"But Kagome Kouga is like my dad! He treats me as if I'm his son," Shippo pouted making Kouga smile. '_He is like my son. If anything happened to him I'd be so mad. I'm becoming a softy.'_

"Shippo just go back and play with Sota, and Kouga we need to talk." Kagome said as she lead the wolf back up to her room.

"Are you going to yell at me for how I acted to that Hobo guy?" Kouga asked.

"Hojo, and no I'm kind of happy you got rid of him, he thinks just because every other girl is obsessed with him I am too. What I wanted to talk to about was Shippo." Kagome sighed taking a seat on her bed patting it for him to sit down to.

"What about him? Is he sick? What happened?" Kouga had a high sense of worry '_Kid you made me soft...'_

"Do you really care for Shippo like that?"

"Yeah, I mean he's made me a bit soft with feelings for someone besides myself and well you." Kouga smiled a bit.

"Well I was going to ask if we could stay with you on a more perma-"

"Yes!" It sounded like music to Kouga's ears. Then Kagome spoke again.

"This doesn't mean we're courting, or going to mate, Kouga, I still don't know my feelings for you." Kagome looked at the floor, but Kouga grabbed her chin to make her look him in the eyes.

"I will wait for you forever, you're my only love, wolves only fall in love once, for me it's you." Kagome could see it was all true. They looked into eachothers eyes for quite sometime before Kouga started to lean in. '_Are you going to let him kiss you!'_

"Dinner!" They both bolted up and ran down to the dining room quickly. _'Guess not.' Kagome _ showed Kouga how to use chop sticks and he caught on quickly.

"This is really good, thank you so much." Kouga said as he ate slowly wanting to impress Kagome's family. They ate and talked, some about Feudal Era, and some about the present. When they were all done Kouga asked Kagome's mom to help with the cleaning, and she took it happily.

"I wanted to talk to you." Kouga said up front as he used the sink to wash the dishes.

"I thought so." She smiled at him as she put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm very much in love with your daughter and if she'd ever let me, I'd like to mate her, and it's tradition to ask the parents first."

"Kagome is a stubborn one especially with her emotions, but if you ever get her to emit her love for you , then you better give me some grandchildren- or pups I guess." She laughed and Kouga was surprised.

"Wait, really?"

"Let me share a story with you." She started, "When I was Kagome's age I met a pointy eared man, he was dashing with hair like yours but gleaming green eyes. I was scared when I first met him, because it was pitch black and I could tell he wasn't the run of the mill everyday guy. He had a wolf next to him who growled at me, and he smirked. I thought I was a goner, but then he touched my hand and everything seemed right."

"So you met a wolf?"

"No I fell in love with one, and the night before my wedding." Kouga didn't get it, because Kagome wasn't part demon. "I know Kagome isn't a wolf, and that's because I went through with my wedding I love Kagome's dad, but that wolf was my true love, I just met him a little to late."

"Do you sometimes wish you would've chosen the wolf?" At this point Kagome was listening she couldn't believe what her mom was saying.

"No, because I wouldn't of had my beautiful children."

"Why hasn't he found you again?"

"He died, that was a time in Japan where demons were known to exist and they were determined to kill them all, and they did pretty well. I know though a few demons probably still exist and hide their true identity to the world."

"Thank you for everything especially the story." Kouga said as he left to find Kagome who was in her room drawing.

"So my mom was in love with a wolf?" She asked smiling at Kouga.

"It seems that's right."

"Well that doesn-"

"Mean you're in love with me. I understand. I'll give you time." With that Kagome stopped and went over to her bed, Kouga realized now she was in blue pants and top.

"There are some sleep pants and top over there for you, you can change in the room right across from here, it's the bathroom I showed you earlier, and then you can come back and I'll have a bed ready for you." Kagome directed. Shippo was staying with Sota, so she made a bed of covers for Kouga.

"Um Kagome is there a way to let my tail wag?" Kouga asked coming back in. Kagome grabbed scissors and let Kouga's tail free.

"Thank you." He laid in his make shift bed. '_I wish I could lay with Kagome...ome day.'_

…**...**

**I know it's different that her mom knows a demon, but I feel like that it could be possible since she let's Kagome travel in a world full of them...**

**Review?**


	5. The Wedding

**SHOUT OUT to: ****VixenKitsune147** for my first favorite and follow! THANK YOU! ALSO you reviewed! :)

****Well I decided to write by reading some old stories on here. If you think I'm an awful writer just don't read this, if you actually like this please tell me so I continue. I'm trying to stick to characters, but I know it'll be a little weird. ALSO I DON'T own InuYasha****

…****...****

Chapter 5: The Wedding

"The full moon is tomorrow night, we need to head back today," Kagome told Kouga as he came back into her room with his usual wolf wardrobe. They had been in this time for three days, and Kagome was starting to get bored. Kouga also seemed to be annoyed at the still ever so often attempts of Hojo to take Kagome out.

"Yeah mutt face will be getting married tomorrow, we couldn't miss that."

"We? You're actually going." Kagome was taken back a bit. InuYasha and Kouga seemed to be sworn enemies.

"Yes I'm going. We might fight every time we see each other, but we've known each other quite sometime and in demon terms, if you live that long your enemy is actually a friend." Kouga explained as best as he could. '_Also I kind of told him I had to be there, because I thought he was going to have you, and I had to see the beautiful bride you would be...'_

"Well what do you wear to a wedding in that time?" Kagome wanted to be genuine in her appearance and found an old purple kimono of hers. "Will this work?"

"Yes it's traditional for females to wear a kimono, and for males to dress in furs... well for wolves, dogs don't have weddings, unless they marry a human, so I have a feeling InuYasha doesn't know what to wear."

"So wolves marry before mating?" Kagome honestly just wanted to know, because InuYasha had no idea what a wedding was, while Kouga knew all about it.

"Yes and they mate immediately after, the women get marked in front of everyone, if you don't mark her in front of everyone it shows that you are ashamed of her. Dogs are very diferent, it seems like we should be similar since we're both canine, but it seems as if our elders have differing opinions." Kouga shrugged as they walked down stairs to find Shippo watching TV with Sota.

"Shippo we need to go!" Kagome called as she said her goodbyes and I love yous to her family. Kouga also gave everybody a goodbye, and got a big hug from Kagome's mom.

They all transported back the 500 years and were surprised to see a certain half demon leaning against the sacred tree.

"Finally I know nothing about a wedding! Mangy wolf help me I know you guys have them! Oh Kagome I need you to go see Kikyo, she wanted you. Also Sango and Miroku are in town and have been dying to see you."

"What about me!" Shouted Shippo.

"You come with us you're one of the boys," InuYasha told them as they went off in the forest and Kagome went to the village.

…...

"Kikyo, you wanted me?" Kagome asked finding the other priestess.

"Yes Kagome I know you cared about InuYasha a lot, and I wanted to know if you'd be in the wedding as a bridesmaid, actually my maid of honor?"

"Why of course, I brought a purple Kimono, I hope it will work."

"Actually perfect, because Sango said she also has a purple one." In the door walked said demon slayer and she immediately hugged Kagome.

"Oh sister where the hell have you beeen! Actually no need to answer, but gosh I haven't seen you in like a month or so." Sango finally let go of Kagome. They discussed details with Kikyo who showed them her white kimono and had them show her their purple ones that were pretty similar.

"I know InuYasha is having Miroku as a groomsman, and he said he was going to ask Kouga to be his best-"

"That's so out of character why Kouga?" Kagome asked she didn't understand the all of a sudden friendship.

"InuYasha said something about if demons are enemys-"

"Enemys this long are meant to be friends. Kouga said that too. I wonder what got to them?"

…...

"So along time ago we talked, and you were supposed to be my best man in a wedding to Kagome, does that change?" InuYasha asked the wolf to his left that held a little fox.

"No it does not it actually makes this a lot easier. I don't have to watch you marry my soul mate." Kouga smirked.

"Yeah I know you wolves only ever have feelings for one person you told me it a long time ago when we thought we were going to die from Naraku."

"Whatever mutt face!"

"Mangy Wolf!"

"And you two are friends?" Shippo asked making them laugh. '_I don't understand adults'_

…_..._

The full moon made the night so beautiful, all around town they were preparing to unite the half demon and priestess, never had there been such a huge celebration, but the whole town was ready as they gather in the forest that held many memories.

"Oh Kagome I have no idea if I'm truly ready." Kikyo was worried as she waited in the hut for the perfect time to leave.

"Look there's a tradition back home that wives do I think to try to get their minds off of the big day." Kikyo looked as Kagome went to her bag. "It's called something new, something old, and something blue. I have this blue pin for your hair." Kagome put a blue butterfly pin on Kikyo's ponytail at the base of her neck.

"Oh I have a new necklace." Sango pulled out a silver chain and put it on Kikyo.

"Something old, sister here it was our mother's" Kaede said putting a beautiful beaded bracelet on her.

"Thank you all. It really helps to know you're all here for me." With that they left Kaede got to the forest first of the taking her place in front of the sacred forest right by InuYasha standing in front of the village who were gathered in sitting rows.

"It's time." Kaede told a man of the village who stood with a wooden flute beginning to play. Shippo walked out with two rings of silver in his hands. Sango and Miroku walked out.

"No wolf furs?" Kagome asked seeing Kouga wrapped in black robes like Miroku's.

"Just wait till you see InuYasha," he said as they walked out, and sure enough there stood InuYasha in white robes his now black hair falling free. Kikyo walked down last in her white kimono looking beautiful. Kaede lead the service it was similar to a regular wedding with a bit of different wording. At the end they went back and celebrated in the village square.

"Next will be Sango and Miroku and then you and Kagome!" Shippo smiled as he sat with Kouga who was now changed and looking out onto the moon on a cliff nearby.

"I don't know Shippo, I might just be single for life," Kouga sighed.

"But don't you want to be my dad!" The little kit whined.

"Yes of course, but- oh I can never be if Kagome doesn't mate me." Kagome walked by and was hearing the whole thing. '_Just because I'm not his wife doesn't mean he can't care for Shippo!'_

"Only then would we both be able to do a blood bound on you." Kouga sighed. He knew that parents who adopted and were serious did a blood bond, and of the mom and dad aren't mated then only one would be able to officially adopt them, and the other couldn't be in their life as a parent they'd become an aunt or uncle. Demons were a rough world to live in.

"I'm sorry Kouga you know you're my dad always." Shippo let a tear slip he only had a year left before Kagome would have to blood bound with him or he'd have to return to his real parents.

"Shippo I'd rather you'd always be around and not have her as a mate living alone forever than you not being there anymore," Kouga sighed. '_Is he really that caring for Shippo,' _Kagome watched them hug for awhile, '_Yes. I must find out what's going on!'_

…_...  
_

Well... It's my birthday and that ending is probably confusing but it will all be cleared up!

REVIEW?


	6. The Messenger

****Well I decided to write by reading some old stories on here. If you think I'm an awful writer just don't read this, if you actually like this please tell me so I continue. I'm trying to stick to characters, but I know it'll be a little weird. ALSO I DON'T own InuYasha****

Oh also I'm sorry if things seem sketchy and not completely put together, but I promise just stick with it! :)

…...

Chapter 6: The Messenger

It had been a week after the wedding when Kagome finally was approached by Shippo about this 'Blood Bond' she had heard him and Kouga talking about over the full moon.

"Kagome, do you really want to always be my mom?" Shippo asked and Kagome nodded. "Then we have to share a blood bond before my 11th birthday, which is in 8 months."

"What does a blood bond involve?" Kagome smiled wanting him to truly explain.

"Well we each have a small cut on our hand and then we hold them to each other so then our blood is literally bonded I don't know much more than that Kouga knows a lot, he's in his cave." Kagome nodded and walked to find Kouga. She walked into his cave to see him setting up a fire in his cave.

"Kouga, I want to know if you know something about blood bonds." Kouga knew this was coming and he sighed directing Kagome to sit with him on his bed of furs.

"Well if a kit or pup wants to leave his family to pursue another he must be blood bonded before his or hers 11th birthday. For a young demon it's when they test their skills in front of their elders, and after that are sent to their parents. For the elders to know who cares for them they must feel it in the blood of said kit or pup. If two people are to blood bond with one young one then they must be mated before hand, or everyone else that has ever been an important figure in their life will just be an aunt or uncle. If you decide to mate after adopting they must be new to the kit it's the way demons work." Kouga sighed and could since a break in Kagome's soul.

"Oh." Kagome looked at her lap biting her lip.

"Kagome I know you asked, because I am a father figure to Shippo, but if by the time it's a month before he's 11 and I haven't proved as a worthy mate then I will step down to an uncle figure, so you two can stay around. I love the little Kit, I love you." Kouga made sure to look her straight in the eye while talking and it made Kagome smile.

"You have 7 months to prove the wolf you can be." With that she left. '_Did she just... This will be a long seven months.'_

"Prince Kouga there's a visitor for you." Hakkaku said and Kouga could hear the edge on his voice. Kouga walked out to the main den to see a certain wolf he didn't ever want to see again.

"Ayame, why are you here in the East?"

"I have came to take my prince to become a King to my Queen, we can rule the north together-"

"If I changed my pack then I would change my true colors I am NOT interested." Kouga fumed. The woman was meant to move with the male, and when they mate if from different packs would change to their new packs color. In the east they were shades of brown, North they were shades of white, South had black, and West gray. It was a disgrace for a male to change colors.

"Then I'll become your queen here!" Kouga growled '_Why do you come back?'_

"Ayame I'm a father to be." Kouga smirked.

"But do the elders know?!"

"I'm not mated I'm just to adopt, and be for I do I'll mate his to be mother."

"Where's the pups real mom?"

"Kitsune, he's a kit." With that Shippo ran in and hopped on Kouga's shoulder glaring at Ayame.

"I'm called by my father-"

"He's not your father till he blood bonds and before then you'll be mine!"

"Boys get her filth away from here!" The prince called for her to be thrown out.

"Thanks kid-"

"What's the status on mating?"

"I've got 7 months! What do I do?" Kouga sighed as he started walking with Shippo on his shoulder. He needed fresh air Ayame was just making him on the edge.

"You wow her!"

"But how?"

"hmm... just be yourself and quick before Ayame gets some kind of way in here... I will not share you with her!" Kouga laughed as they sat on the edge of a cliff. The cave wasn't really in danger since the birds of paradise were ran off.

"Don't worry I will never let her."

"Kouga, I've never really heard you talk about your parents, can you tell me about them?"

"Well since I'm old enough to run the tribe they retired to the north as King and Queen of the East, a lot of rulers live in the North, because it's 'royal' area. That's why the white wolves are from there. White wolves are known to be the purest, most intelligent, and strongest leaders. Now the demons aren't always that, but if you bare white, you're probably that of the most royal. The wolf world has a King and Queen of each sector. They become Queen and King after the successors have died, which isn't until they're pretty old, unless they're battle wolves. Now the King and Queens sons and daughters become the princes and princesses and the first to be mated would be the first to take the thrown. My mother and father live in the north as King and Queen, because my father's parents died early from a big battle. The East wolves are know as warriors. I will never move to the North though, because these wolves are my family. It's complicated son." Shippo just nodded, Kouga seemed so passionate, and Shippo loved to watch him talk like that.

"I'll understand one day, now what if you never mate?"

"Then I would have to name someone as the new prince or princess. I'd choose Ginta, Hakkaku, or even Yuri, but I mean she is already going to mate Hakkaku, so I think they kicked Ginta out of the running." Kouga laid back to look at the orange sky as the sun began to set.

"Why do you have this all planned out?"

"Because before all of this wish happened I didn't think I had a chance in the world mating my girl." They both laid there until they heard a wolves howl. "That's a northern wolf." Worried was sketched all over Kouga's face. He picked up Shippo and was off to the cave. When he got there he saw an interesting sight.

"Hmm... A human, no, a miko in the eastern caves. She's pure, but has the smell and look of wolf all over her yet no mate mark, wait that isn't the smell of any wolf... but my- my Kouga." The wolf demon who circled Kagome wore very light brown furs with gold armor plating, she also had a fur cape instead of shoulder pads that hit her mid thigh right below her skirt. Her hair was a beautiful blonde that you didn't see a lot around here and it curled to her waist. Her tan skinned sparkled and glowed, but the blue eyes were dead on those of another wolf demon.

"Mom, what brings you east?"

"Can I not just visit my son?" The beautiful woman hugged the handsome prince.

"You can, but is that all?"

"Well no there's much more to this visit, but I need to know, who's the beautiful miko? She smells of you." She had the same smirk as him and even stance placing her hands on her hips and popping out a knee.

"Kagome, oh yeah Kagome this is my mom Komachi, or Chi for short."

"Ah Ayame has mentioned a Kagome saying she's ruthless, hates children, a horrible cook, and tortures wolves. This could not be the same woman seeing as she also says this Kagome is uglier than a troll!"

"Hey don't talk to my ma like that!" Shippo hopped from Kouga's shoulder to Kagome's arms. Chi smiled at the little kit.

"What a cute fox, but Kouga must I ask are you turning this den to a place for all? You know I'm all for sharing and I love all-"

"Mother, can we talk in private?" Chi could see the serious glare her son was giving and gave into his request, especially since she had big news for him.

…...

Just stick with me as I continue to confuse you ;)


	7. The Talks

****Well I decided to write by reading some old stories on here. If you think I'm an awful writer just don't read this, if you actually like this please tell me so I continue. I'm trying to stick to characters, but I know it'll be a little weird. ALSO I DON'T own InuYasha****

Oh also I'm sorry if things seem sketchy and not completely put together, but I promise just stick with it! :)

...

Chapter 7: The Talks

"Kouga I came to tell you, that your father and I are stepping down soon." Kouga looked at his mom like she was a ghost.

"Mom. Why?"

"We want to battle again, we want to come back East, but since we chose to rule from the North we have to step down and let you choose where you lead from. We wouldn't be royal anymore, but we don't care, and I was coming to make sure you're mated before it happens." Kouga sighed sitting on his bed, and patting it for his mom to sit with.

"Mom I may never mate." Chi's eyes went wide. Her only son to never mate, but he had so many- '_My son has his mate figured out!'_

"I knew I smelt you all over the Miko, but I couldn't put my finger on it, but you love her. Oh if your father knew! But I like her, she's pure, and sweet, and beautiful, and nothing like that stupid annoying brat Ayame who has your dad begging for you to mate her!"

"I know dad won't like it, but that's the love of my life, and she's holding our soon to be adopted son, that kit is literally the best thing that's walked into my life. He sees the good in me like you and Kagome. You guys don't see the mangy wolf you guys see me, and dad he can suck it up, we know many half breeds no matter if he wants one as a grand pup or not he'll have to deal!"

"So she agreed to be your mate?"

"That's the situation, she doesn't know how she feels, and I don't know how to make her see it." Kouga sighed and his mother smiled.

"She's adventure I can tell. You know I'm not supposed to tell you, but one of the elders is close to death, the one that keeps things intact, and there's only one plant that would be able to save him, but it's far far far north, and right now winter is beginning to fall over us..."

"Are you telling me to risk the life of the girl-"

"She's not a house wife! I know because I was just like her, bah I'm STILL like her, your father thinks I went to the store, but look where I am." She gave him a wolfish grin and they hugged. "Sometimes I wish you had my hair color."

"Mom that's so random come on Kagome is probably thinking you're crazy, then again her moms crazy so it's alright."

"You met her mom? Did you ask about mating? She prob-"

"She once fell in love with a wolf, but chose a human anyway so she was all for whatever makes Kagome happy."

"Oh son, now you guys will go North with me tomorrow, and then you will travel to the highest mountain in the lands that are about 60 miles north. The lands aren't to dangerous other than the land of the leopards, which is right before you reach the mountain." They walked out to the main cave where Kouga met up with Kagome.

"We are to help the Northern wolves if you want to accompany me." Kouga said to Kagome.

"But what about Shippo I don't want him hurt." Kagome held Shippo close to her.

"I'm sure-"

"I'll take care of the kit." Yuri interrupted taking the kit after they said their goodbyes.

"Hakkaku, Ginta, you two are in charge of the cave. I will be back but first I must go help our fellow brother and sisters." Kouga waved a bye to his pack and his mom, Kagome, and him took off to the North. They just took it easy walking most of the time.

"So Kagome, what village do you come from?"

"Um I'm not from around here."

"I've been all over Japan, when you hail from the North and don't like rules, you're bound to make it anywhere you want." Kouga's mom smiled and Kagome was surprised '_Kouga said wolves from the North bare white.'_

"I'll tell you where I'm from if you tell me how you're brown instead of white."

"You drive a hard bargain, but Kouga must have told you Northern wolves are white, but didn't he tell you if you mate another in a different land then you change to their color. When I first mated Kouga's dad we lived in the East, so naturally I took his color-"

"I'm sorry, but I thought being from the North was like all that."

"That's what the cave wolf would say, but I like adventure, so on one of my adventures out East I met Kouga's father he was in a great battle and he won, when it was over he noticed me and it was then we knew we were soul mates. My parents weren't sure about me mating out of the north, but they got over it when they found out he was a prince." Kagome smiled at Chi, she was full of spirit and love much like her son. "Your turn."

"Okay you might see me as crazy but I'm from the future."

"Future? How?"

"When I was 15 which was 3 years ago I stumbled into this well at my house and it transported me here with the Shikon no Tama in me-"

"That's you! Our spiritual leader was talking about you she said you were the most powerful human in the land!" Chi only just realized all the connections to this girl. Many of the wolves had heard of her either through the spiritual leader or Ayame. The worst part is her mate forbid Kouga to marry someone who had so much power and was evil. He had heard both tales and combined them forbidding to ever let Kouga near her. '_Oh please love accept her. Your son has only eyes for her.'_

Night was close so Kouga scooped Kagome up and sprinted by his mother until they reached the Northern caves. It was time for the truth.

…...

REVIEWS ARE VEERRRRRY APPRECIATED!

Just stick with me as I continue to confuse you ;)


	8. The Father

****Well I decided to write by reading some old stories on here. If you think I'm an awful writer just don't read this, if you actually like this please tell me so I continue. I'm trying to stick to characters, but I know it'll be a little weird. ALSO I DON'T own InuYasha****

…...

Chapter 8: The Father

"Chi, love where have you been?" The wolf asking looked almost dead on Kouga. The only difference was instead of icy blue eyes were glowing green ones.

"Oh love I was just visiting with our son and his friend." Chi didn't want to put Kagome on the spot especially since her husband wasn't fond of humans especially her. "I might of also told Kouga about the elder and he wanted to help." She kissed his cheek at that point giving an over done smile.

"Oh Chi you know as well as I do there is a strong barrier on that mountain, and no wolf can go near it."

"But a STRONG miko co-"

"I don;t see a mi-" Kagome stepped forward with Kouga.

"Sir I am a miko and the keeper of the Shikon no Tama, I might be able to break the barrier." The wolf looked at her with narrowed eyes. He saw that she was dressed in furs similar to his son, but no mate mark.

"Who are you girl. You wear the furs of my people, and yet do not wear the mark of them."

"Sir I am Kagome-"

"No you need to leave now!" his growl was loud and it made Kagome step back by Kouga.

"Takeo she wants to help!" Chi looked at her partner with pleading eyes. He glared at her and growled a bit before sighing. He walked to the miko and his son circling the two of them.

"I don't like this son, you're bonded to a girl of evil, and who hates-" he stopped what he was about to say when he noticed a brown wolf come up to Kagome and rub against her leg, and then it surprised him more when the girl knelt down and began petting the wolf. Not just any wolf, but his family wolf who had grown up with him. '_But Ayame said she hated wolves and treated them badly.'_

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm just here to help, but if you don't want it I'm still going to give it, because Kouga is worried about an elder, and to be honest I'd do anything for your son he has helped me a lot in my life even risking his life a few times, and it's my turn to return the favor. I'm sorry if I'm stepping on over you here, but the Eastern wolves have made me feel at home and if they need my help then I will do whatever needs to be done. Even over step the King." Kagome held her head high with her arms crossed over her chest. The wolf king stood surprised only one woman had ever talked to him like that his mate.

"I'll get to the bottom of this! AYAME!" Kouga glared at his father, and Chi shook her head.

"Yes King of the East?" she asked with a curtsey and smirked smelling Kouga. "Have you finally brought Kouga to mate me?"

"No I need you to explain to me about Kagome?" By this time he hid Kagome from Ayame's view.

"I've told you she's a little stuck up miko, who's evil and-"

"If she was evil how could she be the one to hold the purest jewel? Are you lying to me Ayame? You know I don't like liars."

"I-I- Keo you know I-I-I just um-"

"Ayame get out of my sight, so Kagome may help your grandfather." At that moment he stepped from in front of Kagome who was shocked to hear it was Ayame's grandfather she needed to help. Ayame ran off out of the cave. "Now Kagome I'm sorry now I'm still not excited that my son is bonded to a human-"

"We're not mated sir."

"You're a fool Kagome he's in love with you, you two are soul mates, you seem like a smart girl so open your eyes. I'd rather my son mate you then mate to someone who's not the love of his life. He deserves happiness." With that he took Chi's hand and led the two others to the sick elder. The elder wolf peaked his up up feeling a spiritual presence and when he saw the young miko he knew he had a chance. Kagome walked to him and put her hand on his head. She felt a strong poison with in him.

"He was poisoned. Do you guys know by what?" Kagome asked and all the wolf demons looked in surprise.

"P-p-p- poisoned?" The nurse of the wolves asked. Everyone in the north thought it was of natural cause.

"Yes he needs healed with in the next week."

"Well there is a flower in the northern mountains that will heal anything, but their bonded by a sacred barrier only the strongest mikos can get through." The nurse spoke again and Kagome nodded. She looked to Kouga and he nodded. They would set off to the northern mountains at sunrise. With that they walked away from the elder.

"By the way I set up a cave for you two to share. Please be careful the leopards are dangerous and I can't risk losing my son and his future mate." Chi said sneaking in the last part as she showed them the cave. Chi left them to be and Takeo came back with a few fish leaving them to cook if wanted. Kouga started a fire and Kagome cooked her fish. Night came quick and Kagome laid down as Kouga sat against a wall closing his eyes.

"Kouga come lay down we start our adventure tomorrow and if you sleep like that you'll be sore." Kouga was surprised but got up anyway making his way into the bed slowly. When Kouga felt like she was asleep he put his arms around her pulling her back to his chest.

"I love you Kagome here, now, forever, and always." he whispered and fell asleep. Kagome smiled not really asleep yet. '_I love you too... I'm sure of it now...'_

…...

**Kagome finally admitted how she feels... to herself. Oh well one step closer!**

**REVIEW?**


	9. The Kiss

****Well I decided to write by reading some old stories on here. If you think I'm an awful writer just don't read this, if you actually like this please tell me so I continue. I'm trying to stick to characters, but I know it'll be a little weird. ALSO I DON'T own InuYasha****

…...

Chapter 9: The Kiss

"Kagome I can run for the most part when we get to the land of the leopards we should walk so I can sense if one of them is coming." Kouga put Kagome's arrows on his back and held her in his arms. For about 45 miles Kouga ran and it was quite quick as the sun was right above them meaning it was midday. They began walking and Kouga handed Kagome her stuff.

"For the next 10 miles is leopard land and we need to get through here before night fall." They walked in silence, but Kouga held onto Kagome's hand. "I smell something."

"I sense something from the north west." They both walked cautiously Kagome now had a bow ready.

"Oh now you two you shouldn't be afraid not of a kitty cat like me." The voice came from a tree and then hopped down a female leopard. She had a tight dress made of a snow leopard that matched her tail. She looked like a regular girl for the most part all but she had a patch of leopard spots on her temple. Her hair was a light brown and had a bit of wave. "Unless you make me mad." She then bared her teeth and claws then tucked a piece of hair behind her pointed ears.

"We just need to get to the mountain," Kouga wasn't pleased to see a leopard so early.

"Oh do we now wolfie, why should I let you." Her green cat eyes glared as she hissed.

"We really don't-"

"Oh what a beauty we have hear the prince would love her." Out of no where the leopard was next to Kagome, and it made Kagome shiver.

"We-"

"Oh gosh wolfie so protective I'll let you go, but you better watch in a few miles you'll have the prince in your way, and my brother likes his women." The leopard was gone. They sighed for now, but nervous of what was to come. The wolf prince kept a tight grip on Kagome's shoulder as they went forward. The sun was beginning to get low when they could see the mountain even though it was still a while to go. They could tell they only had a few miles left in the land of the leopards.

"My, my, my a beautiful woman and a mangy wolf of the east. You travel in my forest to get to a mountain. I need something though if you want to make it out alive." Out came a handsome leopard. He was a bit taller than Kouga and had a bit more muscle. His hair was a white almost blue color and came to his shoulders. His eyes were a chilling yellow and he were a black armor plate with a snow leopard cape and skirt that made his tan glow. He had leopard ears placed like Inuyasha's and leopard spots swirled around his right leg left arm and from his temple to his chin on each side of his face.

"Are you the prince, and a," Kouga paused and sniffed. "A half breed."

"Yes my father loved a woman dearly and she birthed me, but the tribe didn't want her around so they killed her and he found a mate in my sisters mom a full demon."

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, and he smirked walking a circle around the pair.

"You're quite beautiful, how about you let him go on the journey and become my princess, and soon to be queen." Kagome rolled her eyes she didn't understand demons obsession with her. Kouga growled a bit in response. "Oh wolfie do you love this human girl? And yet you question me being prince and half breed. Wouldn't you guys have a prince who is a half breed?"

"I have approval to have a half breed son. I have a fox son to be as it is!" Kouga growled louder and Kagome tensed so he stopped.

"And your people are okay with that?"

"Yes they understand that true love is a real concept!"

"How about you beautiful. You love him? You will be his mate soon? Or is he just assuming? I bet he has claimed you and not let you say a word? I'd never do that. I'd wait for you."

"Get in line I have been waiting, I'm done dealing with mutts and fighting I know Kagome and I are meant to be!" By this time Kouga stepped away from Kagome his eyes were red and his nails a bit longer. He lunged at the leopard, but he dodged quickly.

"Oh little big bad wold uh oh I made you mad, and yet the woman has not said a word she must not love you like you think." This made Kouga look back at Kagome and she could see pain past his anger.

"Back down Prince of the leopards!" Kagome said as she had a purified arrow ready. She walked in front of Kouga who went back to normal.

"Oh a miko? Just answer me do you love the wolf?"

"I have to answer nothing!" She notched back the arrow a bit more.

"You should move on wolf." With that he lurked away. They were pretty silent most of the time that they went on. They walked hand in hand but you could tell they were both nervous after their encounter. They made it to the base of the mountain at sunset. Kagome got fire wood as Kouga went to get dinner. He found a river and caught fish knowing it was Kagome's favorite he used his sword to clean it up and gut it. He also found a hot spring and would remember that. When they got back he ate his raw as Kagome cooked his.

"I found a hot spring back there if you want to bathe in the morning." Kagome just nodded as she readied her sleeping bag.

"Do you want to lay with me Kouga?" He smiled and laid down wrapping his arms around her testing to see if that was okay and she didn't protest just tucked her face in the crook of his head. "Thank you." It was a small whisper and he smiled he really didn't know what it was for, but knew it was good.

"I will always wait. You will always be my choice." Kagome smiled then a chill found it's way to her and she shook a little. Kouga just pulled her closer and let his tail lay on her.

"You shouldn't. I'm not worth-"

"You're my one love Kagome the only one who will ever come in my life." He made her look him in the eye and then he took the chance he leaned in and kissed her and she didn't reject. After pulling away he leaned his forehead to hers. "Forever yours, will you be forever mine?"

"Forever yours." It was such a light whisper even he almost didn't hear it. He took this time to pull her back into a kiss and climb over her. She put her hands in his hair as he kissed down her neck.

"I wish I could mate you now." he whispered in her ear and that's when she realized this wasn't a dream like she thought.

"Kouga I'm still not sure." her voice was shaky so he immediately got back to where they started.

"I', sorry I read this all wring let's just go to bed." his voice was laced in depression. '_I love you Kouga, but this is all just crazy to me.' _Kagome fell asleep in the warmth of his arms.

…...

UH OH! Finally a kiss!

But what will happen when they come back through leopard land?

REVIEW?


	10. The Truth

****Well I decided to write by reading some old stories on here. If you think I'm an awful writer just don't read this, if you actually like this please tell me so I continue. I'm trying to stick to characters, but I know it'll be a little weird. ALSO I DON'T own InuYasha****

…...

Chapter 10: The Truth

"It was nice to bathe." Kagome smiled up at Kouga trying to make conversation after the heated moment last night. Kouga just flashed her a quick smile. They were standing at the base of a huge mountain, and Kouga bent down and picked Kagome up bridal style deciding it'd be easier for him to jump rock to rock instead of trying to climb. When they neared the top and were standing on a flat surface Kouga began to sway a bit. '_What the hell body you're so close!'_

"I think we're to close for you to continue, I'll have to climb alone and break the barrier before you continue up." Kagome got out of the grips of Kouga who looked at her in aw.

"But Kagome it's dangerous-"

"I can handle myself. Remember I was in the battle again Naraku. Plus Kouga if you go further now I think you might get purified, and die." With that Kagome began her climb and all Kouga could do was watch as HIS girl climbed the mountain. Kagome was pretty quick she had really climbed worse on her early adventures to the Feudal era. She reached the top and saw a pink barrier she sat in front of it on her knees and closed her eyes as she reached out with her hand, but never felt the barrier try to push against her so she opened her eyes to see her hand in the barrier. She stood up and took a step in, she had never seen this happen before. She walked in a few steps.

"Ah a young miko seeks something on this mountain of magical powers." A feminine voice spoke and that's when Kagome spotted a blonde who really resembled Kouga's mom, but had lilac eyes and no pointed demon ears. She wore a long white kimono and had a crown of white lilies in her hair. "Kagome?"

"How do you know my name!" Kagome demanded and the woman wore a sincere smile. The woman walked toward her.

"My name is Hamoni I am the protector of the Shirayuri or the famous white lily known to heal anything. I know you travel with a wolf who wants to help an elder, and I respect that I tried to dim the strength of the barrier to let him through, but I was to scared of the leopards who are trying to track you two."

"So, can I have the lily?"

"Oh my lady Kagome I'm sorry I've made you wait." Hamoni grabbed a flower from her own head band and placed it in Kagome's palm. The flower disappeared.

"What-"

"The reason the lily works is it laces itself in a mikos blood making them able to transfer it into their powers, but it'll only stay for about a week, so you two need to head out, and when you use your power you may risk your own life." With that she disappeared. Kagome looked at her hands saving the elder could risk her own life. She climbed back down the mountain to see Kouga balancing on one hand as if in some kind of tranquil state.

"Kagome did you get it?" He sensed her behind him and hopped back onto his feet.

"We need to get back as soon as possible." Kagome already determined that she was willing to risk her life for the happiness of Kouga's people. Kouga scooped her up and he ran until they got to leopard territory. He held onto her hand tight after letting her down.

"It's nice to see you two again." It was the female leopard they first ran into. She smirked at the two sensing that they were falling more in love with each other by the minute.

"Cat move!" Kouga growled.

"Don't treat her like that you mangy wolf. You'll have to go through me." It was the half demon prince and that made Kouga roll his eyes.

"Can you two just let us through we don't want to harm you." It was Kagome this time to demand something of the two.

"So, you do love the wolf? You're willing to risk your life for an elder of his?" Kagome tensed up. _'How does he know?' _"Us Leopards are cats so we can sense guilt and sadness and read into it."

"She is fine. She risked her life and made it through it!" Kouga growled at the fellow prince who laughed.

"She's hiding something from you, don't you see it? You know what I'm going to let you two pass, because I'm sure I just opened a whole new battle between lovers, and that's even better than just stealing your girl." The leopards left and Kouga didn't know what to say. Instead he just smiled took Kagome's hand and walked forward. He knew she'd tell him if something was up. Just outside of the leopard land was where they made camp. Neither had said a word to each other. Kouga caught a boar and they roasted it. It was when they were preparing for bed that Kagome finally said something.

"Kouga, the leopard wasn't lying." Kagome looked at her hands when she said that. Kouga could feel guilt on her soul and walked to her taking a seat next to her. "I could risk my life saving the elders." A tear fell from her eye and Kouga used his tail to pull her to his side and wrap an arm over her shoulders. Kagome fell into Kouga's chest sobbing and he rubbed her head rocking her a little.

"Kagome you-"

"I do have to. It's my job as a protector, and the elder is very important to the wolves."

"But you're important to me." He made her look at him. Her brown eyes were filled with mixed emotions and his icy blue ones were only filled with one: Love.

"Kouga if I die when I do this I love you I have for a long time and just never admitted it. The truth is you're my number one reason for staying here, of course tied with Shippo." Kouga looked past her eyes and straight into her soul to see that it was finally letting him all the way in.

"Kagome if I wasn't a traditional I'd say let us mate now, but if you make it out of this alive. Will you finally become my mate?" Kagome couldn't say a word, so she just kissed him. That night Kagome let go she let the wolf wrap himself around her and hold her into him, not just for warmth, but because of love. '_Please let her get through this...' _

…...

So Kagome admitted her Love for the wolf, but will he be able to mate her, or will she be lost to save the life of the elder?

REVIEW? PLEASE!

Probably at most 5 chapters left and at least 3...


	11. The Power

****Well I decided to write by reading some old stories on here. If you think I'm an awful writer just don't read this, if you actually like this please tell me so I continue. I'm trying to stick to characters, but I know it'll be a little weird. ALSO I DON'T own InuYasha****

…...

Chapter 11: The Powers

Kagome pushed everyone out of the Elder's cave except of course the Elder. He gave a small smile to the miko and she gave one back. He knew what she was risking and honestly was wishing she wouldn't follow through with it. Kagome always thought of herself as tough and so she held her head up and closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow, but not the usual pink or purple, but yellow color. She placed a hand on each side of the elders face and opened her eyes into his to transport the lily. Her eyes weren't the warm dark brown the elder usually saw them as, but the same color her eyes glowed. She stared into his eyes for a few minutes and then she began to glow an all over lilac color. Shortly after it went dark for Kagome. The elder felt an amazing strength with in himself and howled out for help. Kouga reached the cave first.

"She just fainted?" Kouga asked reading the elders thoughts. He nodded and Kouga scooped up Kagome. He could still feel Kagome's soul so he knew she wasn't gone... yet at least. Kouga walked Kagome to their guest cave where his mother came to help. "Mom I don't know what to do? She isn't a wolf she doesn't heal and have the same treatments as us, what do I do?"

"Kouga there is nothing more you can do," his mom sat a hand on his shoulder as he began to sob uncontrollably. "You need to be strong though son, she needs a reason to wake up." With that his mom left him by her side. _'Be strong pull through.'_

…_..._

_Kagome saw nothing but fields of lilies. The same flower that sent her to this place._

"_How lovely to see you, I didn't know if you'd make it here or not." It was Hamoni she sat in the middle of the field with eyes closed. She waved a hand for Kagome to walk to her. Kagome went to her._

"_Hamoni, where am I?"_

"_You're in the state of peace, isn't it lovely?" _

"_State if peace, does this mean I'm-"_

"_No you're far from death, but staying here could lead to it. Oh I must explain. Using the lily was going to send you into death here or the field of forget me nots. In the forget me nots you're choosing one of two things to go on a life of agony losing something close to you, or you'd die. In the field of peace where we are now you will find something in you're world you can vow yourself to, and when that thing you choose dies you will to. I chose the lily, and I was called on when you used part of my protection."_

"_Could I choose the jewel?"_

"_My lady you could, but it would once again be taken from in your body. You have time to think about it, just don't take to much time." With that Hamoni was gone. Kagome sat in the field she didn't know what even to do if she decided._

…_..._

"It's been four days you need to bathe and eat my son." It was Kouga's dad this time to come and pry him away seeing as his mom wasn't doing the job.

"What if she-"

"Son I will stay, but you need to care for yourself!" Kouga was surprised by his father. When Kagome first came he wasn't a fan, and even now Kouga didn't really think his dad cared for the miko. His dad glared and that finally made him leave. "Oh, human girl- um Kagome I need you to return soon. My son he needs you, you're his other half, and without you he's a shell of the boy I raised." He took Kagome's hand. "You're so warm and yet I feel no soul in you. Is your soul a float? Please come back soon or he might just lose his mind. I know he's fought years for your love and I never approved, but here it is I give you my approval, you will be a strong queen, just like my Chi."

…...

"A whole week Kouga's been gone, I'm worried." Ginta, Hakkaku, Yuri, and Shippo were in the main cave keeping care of the woman and children as the others went out to hunt.

"I'm sure they're fine," Yuri insisted as she watched Shippo color with the crayons Kagome had left behind. "What's this? Is that a cat? And a wolf? And a dog?"

"Oh it's about my adventures with Kagome before the battle ended. I'm currently drawing when we first met Kouga I lost my original ones." Yuri smiled at the wolf dragging the cat away the cat angry the wolf and dog arguing. Yuri laughed at the little cartoons as Shippo explained about the whole kidnapping. "Do you really think they're okay?"

"They better be or else I won't have someone to help with my mating ceremony!" Yuri sighed she'd been waiting for the pair to return, but they were gone for awhile.

…...

"_I'm ready I've chosen the jewel!" With that It was all black._

Kouga had made it back to Kagome's side and his mom was with him when they saw the miko floating in the bed. Her hair went wild around her and she glowed a light purple her eyes shooting open, but she was still in a trance. A pink light engulfed her neck where a necklace then appeared the jewel right in the center. She was lowered back to the bed and eyes closed her color going back to normal.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled and her eyes flew open as she sat up. Kouga hugged her tight and she smiled.

"How long was I out?" They all laughed a bit and explained the length and how the elder was doing. "I'm glad we both survived, but Kouga we really must head back to the East they must be worried." With that they began to say their goodbyes. "Thank you so much Takeo I heard all of your words, and I'm glad you accept me now." She whispered in his ear and that made him smile. Kouga wrapped an arm around Kagome as they headed out into the snow covered lands. They walked hand in hand enjoying it and not rushing their time alone.

"You know I'm excited for our mating ceremony soon." Kouga smirked wanting to break the silence.

"What exactly happens during this ceremony?"

"Well someone will have to give you away. It has to be a male who has reached prime age meaning at least 11 for demons and humans 18. Then it'll go through the wolves rules of mates. It's we mate for life. When one dies the other goes to. We will do a blood bond and then go to my den to mate." Kouga smiled and Kagome just let him go on, because she loved his passion for things he loved, including her. At the time of the sunset he picked her up and they hurried to the east caves, where a mating ceremony was currently about to go under way.

…...

I was watching InuYasha when Kouga first appears and it reminded why I love Kouga soooo much...

REVIEW? PLEASE!


	12. The Final Chapter

****Well I decided to write by reading some old stories on here. If you think I'm an awful writer just don't read this, if you actually like this please tell me so I continue. I'm trying to stick to characters, but I know it'll be a little weird. ALSO I DON'T own InuYasha****

…...

Last Chapter: The Final Chapter

"I can't believe we're going through this without them! Kouga is supposed to give me away!" Yuri was breaking down to Shippo inside the main cave as they set up the ceremony outside the waterfall. Shippo was trying to calm her down, but she was going crazy.

"You were going to let Ginta give you away?!" The booming voice was music to Yuri's ears she ran over to Kouga and jumped up hugging him. Kouga smiled Yuri was like his little sister and he was glad they made it back in time for the ceremony. "We better go Ginta is going to run the ceremony now." Yuri was in a white kimono when she walked through the dry opening in the waterfall. Hakkaku waited at the end of a path in his usual furs and such. The wolves, Kagome , and Shippo all sat in rows on the ground very similar to the way of Kikyo's and Inuyasha's ceremony.

"Kouga do you give this woman to this man?" Ginta asked reading from a scroll.

"I do." He left Yuri to stand by Hakkaku and took a seat by Kagome. They watched as Hakkaku and Yuri accepted the rules of the wolves. Hakkaku marked Yuri on the traditional spot the meeting of her neck and collar bone. Yuri did the tradition of a female making a claw mark on the males face and she made a gash horizontally on his right cheek. "Yuri you are now Hakkaku's and only Hakkaku's as Hakkaku you are Yuri's and only Yuri's" With that Hakkaku picked Yuri up and ran with her to his cave. With that the men went to hunt and the women began preparing.

"Tonight we celebrate!" Kouga called as everyone split, but him, Kagome, and Shippo. "In three months time we will have another pup to our tribe!"

"How are you so sure? And three months?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"When wolves mate they always become with pup after, and three months is all it takes for wolf demons to bare a child." Kouga smiled he knew Kagome knew noting of the wolf demon traditions other then what he's told her. He wrapped an arm around her and Shippo hopped into Kouga's arms.

"And soon it'll be you two and then I can be your kit forever!" Kouga hugged the little fox he couldn't believe that soon enough it'd be him and Kagome declaring their love for each other.

…...

In a months time the King and Queen of the East had been renamed. They were now Kagome and Kouga who would rule in the East and stay with their tribe. Kagome was happy with her wolf King and fox son. Kouga was happy with his miko queen fox son and soon to be pup.

"Oh I can't wait for your pup he will be spoiled Kagome!" Chi cheered as she sat having fish with Kagome. Kagome smiled having a pup was different than just a baby. Her form wasn't changing and Chi had explained it wouldn't she said pups are tiny tiny when they come out, they can fit in a single hand and grow with in a month to be complete kid size taking that form until 11 where they begin to slowly form into an adult.

"I'm just excited to see him. What do half wolves look like?"

"Oh honey a half wolf looks just like the rest of us, he's just a bit slower and can't ever transform into full wolf form."

"So he doesn't have animal ears like other half demons?"

"No wolves are quite different from other demons I don't know why, but I don't question it." Chi giggled a bit. Kagome sighed she was in a state of complete happiness. Just a couple months ago she was ready to give up on the idea of happiness, but now here she was feeling so much apart of the wolf demon tribe. They didn't look at her like a weak mortal, but as a mother and sister.

_'Thank you Shikon no Tama.' _She thought holding onto the jewel and smiling at the other tribe members.

…...

Sorry for the lame ending, but I thought it needed wrapped up and I'm thinking of writing a new story!

REVIEW?


End file.
